Tony Whitaker's Pop Culture Years
1960-1961 *The Sam & Friends cast consisting of an early version of Kermit, Yorick, Harry the Hipster, Sam, Moldy Hay, Chicken Liver, Hank and Frank, Omar, Professor Madcliffe, Icky Gunk, Mushmellon, and Henrietta *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, and Dino *Many characters from Looney Tunes *Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Ling, Mr. Jinx, Pixie and Dixie, Loopy De Loop, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, and Snooper and Blabber *Bullwinkle the Moose, Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Boris and Natasha, Dudley Do-Right, Horse, Nell Fenwick, Snidey Whiplash, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman *King Leonardo and Odie Cologne *Q.T. Hush, Shamus, and Quincy *Shari Lewis with Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse *Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, and Bluto *Gumby and Pokey playing with the Etch-a-Sketch toy *Steve Douglas with his sons Mike, Robbie, and Chip *Andy Taylor, Opie Taylor, Barney Fife, and Gomer Pyle *The first Metrobus (Miami-Dade Transit) *The New England Patriots *Downy fabric softening detergent *Janet Leigh's character Marion Crane about to be killed in a shower from her famous scene of "Psycho" *The Magnificent Seven (consisting of Chris Adams, Vin Tanner, Bernardo O'Reilly, Lee, Harry Luck, Britt, and Chico) *The Swiss Family Robinson *H. George Wells in his Time Machine with David Filby, Weema, and Dr. Philip Hillyer, surrounded by Morlocks *Roger and Anita Dearly with Pongo, Perdita, and 99 dalmatian puppies *Cruella DeVil angrily driving her car *Professor Brainard driving in his flying car *Sharon McKendrick and Susan Evers back-to-back giving thumbs up to each other *Gorgo *Brontosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex 1961-1962 *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore singing at the mike with David Seville conducting *Clyde Crashcup and Leonardo attempting their experiment *Tom Cat and his alley cat friends playing music from trash cans and other stuff, annoying Officer Dibble from nearby *Mister Ed and Wilbur *Tom going after Jerry in the refrigerator *Beany and Cecil playing on a Slip 'n Slide *Piece O' Pizza (early Papa Gino's) cheese pizza pie (in the fridge) *Haagen-Dazs vanilla & chocolate ice cream tubs (in the freezer) *Kraml Milk carton (in the fridge) *Mrs. Butterworth's maple syrup (in the fridge) *Sprite soda (in the fridge) *Rob Petrie tripping on ottoman *Wilkins aiming cannon and Wontkins *Mr. Bubble in the bathtub *Professor Ludwig von Drake playing guitar *Julia Child in her kitchen *The Prospect Point Observation Tower (in the background, looking over Niagara Falls) *The Beach Boys performing "Surfin'" *Holly Golightly smoking *Tom Piper and Mary Contrary dancing with some wooden toy soldiers marching *Tony Wyzek and Maria Nunez serenading each other *Reptilicus, wrecking havoc in the city *Mothra, flying above the city *The Rose Bowl Parade, playing on television *The Kennedy Space Center (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *The original South Florida Science Museum (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *The Space Needle (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *Harold Hill and his marching band (outside the apartment penthouse) 1962-1963 *Rowlf (with megaphone calling "Chow Time!") and Baskerville (with a box of Purina Dog Chow in his paws) *Kermit (in his Sam & Friends drag) nearly being eaten by Yorick *Sclrap Flyapp bullying other Muppet aliens *Fred and Wilma Flintstone with their new baby Pebbles *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Rosie the Robot Maid, Astro, and Mr. Spacely *Wally Gator, Mr. Twiddle, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion, and Hardy Har Har *Billy and Sue with the Sneegle *Onky the Grocer in a shopping cart filed with On-Cor frozen food products *The NBC peacock showing on television *Johnny Carson hosting "The Tonight Show" *The set of Match Game (with King Goshposh, the Prime Minister, and Tamanilla Grinderfall as panelists and host Gene Rayburn) *The Beatles performing *Jed Clampett, Granny Moses, Elly May Clampett, and Jethro Bodine *A memorial photo of Marilyn Monroe with 1926-1962 dedication *The first Mold-a-Rama machine *The original Dadeland Mall landmark *Mr. Magoo in his role of Ebenezer Scrooge *A Taco Bell bag *King Kong fighting with Godzilla *Mewsette flirting with Jaune-Tom, with Robespierre, as Meowrice eyes her *Cleopatra loving Mark Antony *Birds about to invade the studio *Professor Julius Kelp drinking his potion *Conrad Birdie singing "One Last Kiss" 1963-1964 *Jimmy Dean and Rowlf *Pitchman Pumps from the Marathon gas station *Ann-Margrock with the Flintstones (Fred, Wilma, Pebbles, and Dino) and the Rubbles (Barney, Betty, and their newly adopted baby Bamm-Bamm) *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles with Ogee admiring the gorilla *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley the walrus with Stanley Livingston *Professor Capp, Prickle, and Goo *Astro-Boy flying *Gigantor towering in the city *Monty Hall riding a dollar bill as a flying carpet *Uncle Martin O'Hara (the Martian) and Tim O'Hara *Sally Ann Morrison and Ernie Thompson *Kate Bradley, Uncle Joe Carson, and Betty Jo, Bobbie Jo, and Billie Jo in front of Petticoat Junction *Martin Luther King announcing *A memorial photo of John F. Kennedy *The first CVS store (then named Consumer Value Store) which has poster ads for Sea World San Diego, Universal Studios Hollywood, 1964 New York World's Fair, and Clyde Peeling's Reptiland *Cap'n Crunch with his original cereal *Toucan Sam with his Froot Loops cereal *The all-star cast of "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World" in a car race *Merlin the Magician with Archimedes the owl and Arthur/Wart pulling the sword from the stone *Inspector Clouseau investigating the stolen Pink Panther gem *Lucky Jackson and Rusty Martin *Henry Limpet as a fish *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and Cindy Bear in a clown car *Jeopardy playing on TV in a TV store *The Hollywood Palace playing on another TV in the same TV store *The Beatles performing on The Ed Sullivan Show, which plays on yet another TV in the same TV store 1964-1965 *Kermit pulling what turns out to be a very long nose of a large Muppet monster Big V *Two Java slinky Muppets *Darryl and Rufus *Mack trying to dial long-distance on a nearby pay phone without dialing 1 as The Abominable Snow Monster is about to attack him, with Suzy safely away from it *The Pink Panther painting the whole wall pink, to the white man's exasperation *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and eight other reindeer pulling Santa Claus on his sleigh in the sky *Underdog flying with Polly Purebred in his arms *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit *Barney, Betty, and Bamm-Bamm with their new pet Hoppy *Porky Pig announcing the 1964 Summer Olympics *Samantha Stephens riding her broomstick *Darren Stephens and Endora *The Munsters and the Addams Family *The castaways of Gilligan's Island *Gomer Pyle and Sergeant Vince Carter *Peter Potamus, So-So, Breezly, Sneezly, Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey *The Rolling Stones performing live *Malcolm X dedication seen in stadium *International Swimming Hall of Fame ad seen in stadium *MBTA ad seen in stadium *Florida International University ad seen in stadium *T.G.I. Friday's ad seen in stadium *The new Canada flag seen in stadium *Mary Poppins with Bert, George Banks, Winifred Banks, Michael Banks, and Jane Banks *Penguin Waiters *Maria von Trapp and Captain von Trapp *Eliza Doolittle and Professor Henry Higgins *Young Lesley Ann Warren in her role of Cinderella and Stuart Damon the Prince *Frankie and Dee Dee *Jim Henson flying with his wings 1965-1966 *Tamanilla with Shrinkel and Stretchel (Billy and Sue) coming out of an oven to her dismay *Shrinkenstein (Big V) and a mad scientist *Scoop and Skip with Wilson's hot dogs *The La Choy Dragon and Mert *The Southern Colonel *The Cloverland Cow *Muppet Reindeer *The Two-Headed Muppet Monster *Kermit playing a Muppet piano *The balloon-headed orchestra conductor with a balloon orchestra *Splurge, The King, General Babbit, and the Black Duke *The Beatles *Curly, Larry, and Moe *Jeannie, Major Nelson, Major Healey, and Dr. Bellows in the set of The Dating Game *Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 *Mike Douglas and Sally Ann Morrison getting married with Robbie, Chip, and Ernie *Alexander Scott with his Interbank Card Association (later renamed Mastercard) *Jack Steed and Emma Peel *The Thunderbirds with Lady Penelope *Batman and Robin with Batgirl after the Joker, Catwoman, Penguin, and Riddler *Ultraman battling against King Ghidorah *Gidget Lawrence with her father Russell *Oliver and Lisa Douglas *Dr. Zachary Smith and the Robot *Daffy Duck going after Speedy Gonzales *Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly, Precious Pupp, Winsome Witch, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shag Rugg *The Peanuts gang celebrating Christmas *The Northeast Blackout in New York (seen in the background) *The Gateway Arch (also seen in the background) *The Miami Dolphins football game *The Small World dolls *The Operation game *Honeycomb cereal *Apple Jacks cereal *A can of SpaghettiOs *Quake and Quisp with their Quisp cereal *The Pillsbury Doughboy and his Pillsbury dough products *Bounty towels *The See 'n Say toy *A cordless phone *The ad for Subway *Patti Randall with D.C. *Merlin Jones on a lightweight airplane with Jennifer *Winnie the Pooh floating on a balloon near a honey tree *Mark and Fran Garrison on the set of The Newlywed Game *Alice, The White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, and Fred and Barney as the Caterpillar 1966-1967 *The Rock-&-Roll Monster performing on "The Ed Sullivan Show" on TV *The Wheel-Stealer (early Cookie Monster), the Crown-Grabber (early Beautiful Day Monster), and the Flute-Snatcher peeking from the billboard for Wheels, Crowns, and Flutes snacks *The Nutty Bird (munching on a sandwich from D'Angelo's, Doritos chips with Royal Crown Cola, and Bugles snacks as the Sour Bird watches in disgust), Tommy and Fred, Clyde and Charlie the robots, the full-body La Choy Dragon with La Choy Chinese food, Rowlf with his Ideal puppets of himself, Kermit, and an unreleased Snerf prototype, Fred the Dragon and his son Baby Monster, Grump (using visual thinking), and Conrad Love with a Nightmare in the Hollywood Squares (with red sweater-clad Kermit being the center square) *The Grinch (a la Santa Claus) and his dog Max (as a reindeer) with lots of Christmas stuff in his sled *Speed Racer in his Mach-5 with Trixie, Spritle, and Chim-Chim *Cool Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Merlin the Magic Mouse, and Second Banana *The Monkees performing live *Super Bwoing, Granite Man, Magneto Man, Elevator Man, Super Scuba, and Captain Whammo/Zammo *Strong Man, Rope Man, Tornado Man, Cuckoo Man, and Diaper Man *The USS Enterprise ship flying in the air *Space Ghost, Jan, Jayce, and Blip flying in the air *Dino Boy, Ugh, and Bronty *Frankenstein Jr., Multi Man, Fluid Man, and Coil Man *Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and Lex Luthor *Ann Marie and Donald Hollinger and Jeremy the Peddler and Princess Serena on the set of The Newlywed Game *Jack walking his cow, with the Giant climbing down the beanstalk after him *Uncle Bill Davis, Giles French, Cissy Davis, Jody Davis, and Buffy Davis *Tarzan swinging above *The Green Hornet and his partner Kato *The Peanuts gang going trick-or-treating *The Walt Disney memorial bust *The Lion Country Safari sign with lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, and white rhinos around it *The Super Bowl trophy *The logo for Warner Bros-Seven Arts *Twister game *Cool Whip whipped cream *Quaker instant oatmeal *African-Americans celebrating Kwanzaa (one of whom wears a Los Angeles Zoo T-shirt while the other has a lunch bag from Chick-Fil-A) *Loana the Fair One being chased by an Allosaurus *The Proteus submarine, inside the dinosaur *Agent Fred Flintstone conquering Triple X, Bobo, Ali, and Tanya *Baron Boris von Frankenstein and his monsters *Scrooge McDuck with money bags 1967-1968 *Sir Linit *The Business Business creatures *Homer and his boss *Thudge, Scudge, Snerk, and Snork inside christmas presents in front of the Christmas tree, with Gleep (early Grover) sneaking behind it *Fred Rogers with Mr. McFeely, Lady Aberlin, Handyman Negri, Daniel Striped Tiger, X the Owl, Henrietta Pussycat, King Friday XIII, Queen Sara Saturday, Lady Elaine Fairchilde, Cornflake S. Pecially, Edgar Cooke, Dr. Frank Lee Frogg, Mrs. Frogg, and Donkey Hodie in Make-Belive Land with the Neighborhood Trolley *Spider-Man spinning his web around the Green Goblin and Mysterio *Zandor, Tara, Dorno, Zok, Igoo, Tundro, Gloop, and Gleep *Nancy and Chuck riding Kaboobie, as Shazzan aids them *Mightor, Tog, and Sheera *Moby Dick with Tom, Tubb, and Scooby *Birdman, Birdboy, Vapor Man, Meteor Man, and Gravity Girl *Professor Lindenbrook, Cindy, Alec McEwen, Lars, and Gertrude *Mister Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Human Torch, and The Thing *George of the Jungle, Ursula, Ape, Shep, Tom Slick, Super Chicken, and Fred *Aquaman, Atom, The Flash, The Green Lantern, Hawkman, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wondergirl, Superman, and Superboy *Carol Burnett's janitor character *Rowlf, Burns and Schreiber, and the Doodletown Pipers *Gentle Ben (black bear) *Dan Rowan, Dick Martin, Gary Owens, Ruth Buzzi (a la Gladys Ormphby), Arte Johnson (a la Wolfgang), Judy Carne, Henry Gibson, Jo Anne Worley, Goldie Hawn, Roddy Maude Roxby, Larry Hovis, and Eileen Brennan *Sylvia Hitchcock, Miss Universe *The Doors performing *The Dr. Martin Luther King memorial statue *Food bags from the Red Lobster and Sonny's BBQ *Several Crabtree & Evelyn products *The original Palm Beach Mall map and photos *Hot Wheels toy cars *Pringles chips *Big Mac hamburger *Twix candies *Slurpee frozen beverages *Nilla wafers *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, and King Louie *Ghost of Captain Blackbeard *The black monolith *The humanoid apes *Rosemary Eileen Woodhouse trying to kill her baby *Asterix *The Beatles in their yellow submarine, being followed by Blue Meanies 1968-1969 *Muppet Reindeer *Rex Robbins with the Southern Colonel *Beautiful Day Monster and Little Girl Sue *Fred and Arnold (early Cookie Monster) with a bag of Munchos *Rowlf and Kermit with the Children's Television Workshop logo *Kenner Gooney Bird (early little bird) behind the Easy-Bake Oven *Cinderella, Prince Arthur Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Cinderella's Stepmother, Cinderella's Stepsisters, King Goshposh, Featherstone, Rufus, and Splurge *Muppet versions of The Wizard of Id, The King of Id, and The Spook *The Archies (Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, Reggie Mantle, and Jughead Jones) performing with Hot Dog conducting *Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky *Prince Turhan, Princess Nida, Fariik, Raseem, Bez, and Zazuum on flying carpet *Professor Carter with Mike and Jill (all shrunken) *Prof. Irwin Hayden, Link Simmons, and Leslie *Batman, Robin, and Batgirl going after the Joker, Catwoman, The Penguin, and The Riddler *Superman, Superboy, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen *Jonathan Kidd, Guru, Erica Lane, and Busby Birdwell *Dick Dastardly and Muttley, on the tail of the other racers The Slag Brothers, The Gruesome Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Penelope Pitstop, Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear, Peter Perfect, and Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth *The Ant and the Aardvark *Roland and Rattfink *Bunny and Claude *Rapid Rabbit and Quick Brown Fox *Sally Sargent *Dr. Bill Platypus and Elsie Jean Platypus in the platypus mound *Aaron the little drummer boy *Clarence Williams III, Peggy Lipton and Michael Cole *Buck Owens and Roy Clark hosting Hee Haw *Soupy Sales, Bennett Cerf, and Arlene Francis on the set of What's My Line? with Wally Bruner as the host and Jacques Cousteau the mystery guest *Harry Reasoner and Walter Cronkite hosting "60 Minutes" *Alan Sues, Dave Madden, and Chelsea Brown *Ernie Keebler and the Keebler Elves with their Keebler cookies *The Woodstock fair *Neil Armstrong on the moon *Calvin Klein Limited shopping bags *Jerry's Artarama products *Tic-Tac mints *Gain detergent *Scrubbing Bubbles (then called Dow Bathroom Cleaner) *Orville Redenbacher's popcorn *The New England Aquarium sign *Ben and Barbra Blair surrounded by hungry ghouls *Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Anguirus, Mothra, Minila, Kumonga, Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Manda trying to destroy the city in the background *Caractacus Potts, Truly Scrumptious, Jeremy, and Jemima in their Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Herbie the Love Bug driving itself, with Jim Douglas chasing him *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Heffalumps and Woozles 1969-1970 *The first season cast of Sesame Street consisting of Gordon (Matt Robinson), Susan, Bob, Mr. Hooper, Buddy and Jim, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch (all of which are in front of the brick wall), Ernie and Bert, Kermit the Frog, the yet-unnamed Cookie Monster (eating the number 1), Beautiful Day Monster, Roosevelt Franklin and his Mother, Lefty the Salesman, Professor Hastings (all of which are behind the wall), and Grover (peeking from behind the SESAME STREET lamppost) *Alphabet Bates sky-writing "HI" in a plane, in the background *Alex Stevens' Baker character carrying ten layer cakes, in the background *The wide-mouthed countdown launch director getting caught on the rocket that launches *Wanda the Witch, Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes, ten jazzy spies, and ten racers *Mahna Mahna and the two Snowths *Flattop and his Come Together band *The Brady Bunch family Mike, Carol, Alice, Marcia, Greg, Jan, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, and Tiger *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake in front of their Mystery Machine *H.R. Pufnstuf, Jimmy (with Freddy the Flute), Cling and Clang, Dr. Blinky, and Ludicrous Lion *Witchiepoo flying the Voom Broom with Seymour (spider) and Orson (vulture) *Frosty the Snowman and Karen *Terry Dexter, Princess Dawn, and the Grump riding on his dragon *The Cattanooga Cats performing *Phinny Fogg, Jenny and Hoppy in their hot air balloon *Bristle Hound apprehending Mildew Wolf *Autocat driving after Motormouse *Horton the Elephant, Jane Kangaroo and Junior, the Wickersham Brothers, and Whizzer McWoff *Dick Dastardly and Muttley trying to stop the Yankee Doodle Pigeon in their Vulture Squadron *Penelope Pitstop being held prisoner by the Hooded Claw, with the Ant Hill Mob on his back *The Monty Python players *Lily Tomlin (a la Ernestine the phone operator), Teresa Graves, Jeremy Lloyd, Pamela Rodgers, and Byron Gilliam *The original Fat Albert *The Hardy Boys with Chubby Morton, Wanda Kay Breckenridge, and Pete Jones performing *Benny Hill *Pete Dixon and Seymour Kaufman *King Friday and Queen Saturday with their baby Prince Tuesday *Dr. Bill and Elsie Jean with their baby Ana Platypus *Dr. Marcus Welby *The Beatles with their last two albums "Abbey Road" and "Let it Be" before their disbandment *Masked junior high school students and their anti-pollution protests in honor of the first Earth Day *Fla-Vor-Ice pops *Charms Blow Pops *Nerf footballs *The Haunted Mansion attraction *Food from Long John Silver's *Dave Thomas with his daughter Wendy and his food from Wendy’s *The first GAP shopping bags *A red bird from "It's Tough to Be a Bird" *Dexter Riley as a human computer *Gwangi attacking an elephant *Charlie Brown in a spelling bee *George S. Patton 1970-1971 *Herry Monster lifting the number 2 (with Little Bird holding an HOLA sign) *Prairie Dawn writing 1+1=2 *Slimey the Worm pulling a wagon containing signs that say DANGER, WET PAINT, EXIT, STOP, and BUS STOP, and a board with numbers 1-20 he has painted *Many words ending with AT on the wallpaper with Sherlock Hemlock investigating the AT family *Herbert Birdsfoot reading the first edition of the Sesame Street Magazine, with Farley looking on *The Number 3 ball coaster, Jim Henson's doll house, the King of 8, the Queen of 6, Seven Monsters, Bumble Ardy, Limbo, and Number 12 Rocks *Thog, Thig, Lothar, Boppity, Gloat, Scoff, Snivelly (early Droop), Snarl (early Gonzo), several other Frackles and Snerfs (including Snickery) *Zippity, Skippity, Hoppity, Bing, Bong, and Fred wrapping Christmas presents *Tamanilla Grinderfall, Sweetums, and assorted frogs (including Robin) *The Glutton eating his Bonus Jack hamburger *The Muppet String Quartet with Mahna Mahna on drum *The Cat in the Hat, Karlos K. Krinklebein, Thing 1, and Thing 2 *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) flying his reindeer sleigh *Peter Cottontail with his Easter basket *Josie & The Pussycats performing to Alexandra Cabot's exasperation, and Alan Mayberry (with his Slush Puppie drink), Alexander Cabot, and Sebastian's amusements *The Harlem Globetrotters and Dribbles playing basketball *Archie's Giant Jukebox *Sabrina Spellman and her cat Salem on her flying broom *The Groovie Goolies playing music *The Bugaloos and Sparky flying *Benita Bizarre, Funky Rat, and Woofer and Tweeter *Lancelot Link Secret Chimp investigating *Oscar Madison and Felix Unger watching Monday Night Football on TV *The Partridge Family on their Partridge Family Bus *Mary Richards throwing her beret in the air *Flip Wilson in his Geraldine Jones role with a cup of coffee from Starbucks *Archie and Edith Bunker playing piano *Dennis Allen, Ann Elder, Barbara Sharma, and Johnny Brown *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble with their Pebbles cereals (Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles) *Count Chocula and Frankenberry with their Monsters cereals *Sesame Street Emmy award *Photo dedications to Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, and Jim Morrison *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess and the kittens, Scat Cat and his Alley Cat band *Milo, Tock, and Humbug in his toy car *The Whetherman flying with his balloons *Oblio and his dog *Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe *The Oompa-Loompas *Augustus Gloop (being sucked up the pipe to the Fudge Room), Violet Beauregarde (being a large blueberry), Veruca Salt (falling down the garbage chute leading to the furnace), and Mike Teevee (being shrunk) 1971-1972 *Maria, Luis, David, Tom, Rafael, and Molly the Mail Lady *The Mad Painter painting the number 3 on the fence *Waiter Grover serving Fix-It Shop tools to Rafael and Luis *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Harvey Kneeslapper slamming the number 3 on Fat Blue's chest *The Amazing Mumford pulling a blue Yip-Yip Martian out of his magic hat *Herry Monster lifting Oscar's trash can with his legs coming out from the bottom *Melvin the Moving Man, Nancy the Nanny Goat, Donnie Bud, the Alligator King, the Penny Candy Man, the Martian Beauty, one of the Ten Tiny Turtles on the Telephone, Mary Sunshine from Lovely 11 Morning, and two ladybugs from The Ladybug Picnic *An opera-singing orange *Leroy the Donkey, T.R. the Rooster, Rover Joe the Dog, and Catgut the Cat in a wagon *Mordecai Sledge, Lardpork, Mean Floyd, and Caleb Siles *Muppet chickens and Muppet rats *The Bossmen and two Hugga Wugga aliens *The Lorax coming out of a Thneed box *Some Bar-Ba-Loots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish *The Tortoise and the Hare from "Aesop's Fables" *The cast of The Electric Company (with the Short Circus and Lorelei the Chicken, plus Silent E, Letterman, the Mel Brooks-voiced gentleman, the Plumber, and the collapsing monolith) *The child cast of Zoom *Mark, Weenie, and the Lidsville inhabitants *HooDoo riding his hat jet with Raunchy Rabbit with the Bad Hats *The Jackson 5ive (animated) performing *The Hair Bear Bunch *Teenage Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm with Penny, Wiggy, and Moonrock *Mudsy Muddlemore and Boo, Skip Gilroy, April Stewart, Augie Anderson, and Elmo in their Looney Duney *Archie, Betty, Veronica, Reggie, and Jughead outside of their TV station *Don Cornelius hosting Soul Train with Sonny and Cher *Fred and Lamont Sanford *Roy DeSoto and John Gage in Fire Engine *Richard Dawson and Larry Hovis *Dick Clark hosting a New Year's Eve party *Helping Hand with the box of Hamburger Helper *An Egg McMuffin, a quarter pounder, and a bottle of Snapple *The Magic Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World, with Polynesian Resort and Contemporary Resort in the background *The main Country Bear band with Trixie and Big Al *Food from Popeye's Chicken & Biscuits *The first Lynx bus *The Bronx Museum of the Arts ad on the bus shelter *The Borders ad on the bus *The San Diego Wild Animal Park ad on the bus *Mr. Browne, Miss Price and the Rawlins orphans on a magic bed *King Leonidas, Bear, and Secretary Bird *Sally Bowles, Brian Roberts, Maximilian von Heune, Master of Ceremonies, Fritz Wendel, and Natalia Landauer *Vito and Michael Corleone *Fritz the Cat *The blob engulfing the bus *Four identical plaid overnight bags owned by Howard Bannister, Ph.D., Judy Maxwell, Mrs. Van Hoskins, and "Mr. Smith" 1972-1973 *Sam the Super-Automated Robot *Roosevelt Franklin, Smart Tina, and Hard Head Henry Harris *The Count counting 4, with Reporter Kermit behind him *Guy Smiley with his Here Is Your Life book and the Beat the Time clock *Julius and Jasper and Christopher Clumsy *A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter *A Zelda Rose lookalike Muppet arranging flowers in her vase, which are about to be eaten by a Flower-eating Monster *Four trash Muppets singing "Look Me Over" *The Country Trio of Jim Henson, Frank Oz, and Jerry Nelson Muppet likenesses singing *Harriet E. Cow *Doug, Emmy Jo, Freddie the Frog, Charlie the Owl, and Henrietta Hippo *The kid superhero from "My Hero, Zero", Noah from "Elementary, My Dear", the magician from "Three is a Magic Number", the Four-legged Zoo, the country bumpkin from "Ready or Not, Here I Come", the black kid with six balloons from "I Got Six", Lucky Seven Sampson, the girl from "Figure Eight", Naughty Number Nine, a saint from "Good Eleven", and Little Twelvetoes *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, and Dumb Donald riding on a jetski *The first animated Wonder Woman *Marlon the Magic Bird, Ping and Pong, and Moptop the Dog *Animated versions of Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, and Cindy performing music *The Osmonds performing *Astronauts Josie, Melody, and Valerie with Bleep *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and the animated Sandy Duncan *Daphne in Sandy's dress, being held hostage by Mr. Hyde *The Chan Clan in their Runaround outfits in the game show hosted by Paul Winchell and Jerry Mahoney *The Barkleys and The Houndcats with Madame X *The cast of Sealab 2020 *The Holiday family with their lion Brutus, Groovia, and Mr. Evictus *Robert Hartley, Ph.D. *John-Boy and his siblings *The Boyles watching HBO on TV, with a Magnavox Odyssey hooked into it *Hawkeye, Father Mulcahy, Margaret Houlihan, and Max Klinger operating on Timer *Bob Barker, Janice Pennington, and the Showcase Showdown *Patty Deutsch, Jud Strunk, Willie Tyler & Lester, and Sarah Kennedy *Paul and Martha Simms with their daughters Barbara and Sally *Maude Findlay *The Six Million Dollar Man *The World Trade Center towers in the background *The St. Petersburg Pier in the background *Singapore Zoo (then named Singapore Zoological Gardens) sign *The heavy metal band Kiss performing *The Panda Inn restaurant and Honey Dew Donuts shop *Freakies with their own cereal *Baby Alive doll *Irish Spring soap *Pong arcade game *The capsized S.S. Poseidon in the background, moments after being struck by a tidal wave *Charlotte, Wilbur, and Fern Arable with Templeton, Mrs. Goose, Jeffrey, Avery Arable, and Henry Fussy *Johnny Baxter skiing *Snoopy and Woodstock walking away 1973-1974 *Biff and Sully being carried by Super-Grover *The Twiddlebug family carrying a wooden 5 *Sand letters and figures on the board held by Biff and Sully *George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Wally, Brewster, Miss Mousey, Droop, and the dominant Male and Female Koozebanians *The Peanuts gang celebrating their Thanksgiving dinner *The Sneeches, Sylvester McMonkey McBean, the North-Going and South-Going Zax, Sam-I-Am, and Sam-I-Am's Friend *The USS Enterprise with the animated Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura, Lt. Sulu, Nurse Chapel, Scotty, Arex, and M'Ress inside *Johnny, Scott, and Sigmund the Sea Monster *Superman, Batman and Robin (in their bat jet), Wonder Woman (in her invisible jet), Aquaman (in the invisible jet with her), and Marvin, Wendy, and Wonder-Dog (in the bat jet with Batman and Robin) *Jeannie and Babu *Uncle Martin and Andromeda in their spaceship *Miss Tickle, Rick Springfield, Kim, Carol, Vinnie, Franklin, Socks, Harvey, Tut-Tut, and Ptolemy *Ben Turner, Laura, Susan, Jackie, Ben. Jr., and Lassie in their helicopter *Bailey's Comets using their jet skates *The Addams Family *Yogi and the gang on the flying ark *Mark, Tinker, Debbie, and Speed Buggy *Goober, Ted, Tina, Gillie, and the Partridge Kids (Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy) in the ark *Butch Cassidy and his Sundance Kids performing for them on the ark *James and Florida Evans *Richie Cunningham, Fonzie, and Ralph Malph *The NOVA title on the airplane *Conjunction Junction *Boeing T-43 (with the Muppets, Peanuts gang, Johnny, Scott, Sigmund, The Addams Family, Speed Buggy and friends, the Evans couple, and Fonzie and his friends inside) *The Scrubbing Bubbles cleaning the Boeing T-43's lavatory *The SeaWorld Orlando theme park, as it was when it opened *Discovery Island in Walt Disney World *The Sydney Opera House, in the background *ABBA in their helicopter *The photo dedication of the late Bruce Lee *Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Friar Tuck, Madame Cluck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nuttingham, and Trigger and Nutsy on the Boeing T-43 *Curt Henderson, Steve Bolander, and John Milner on the Boeing T-43 *The possessed Regan MacNeil *Godzilla against Mechagodzilla *William J. Le Petomane, Hedley Lamarr, Sheriff Bart, and Jim the Waco Kid on the Boeing T-43 *Willoughby and Nicole Whitfield on the Boeing T-43 with Herbie in the luggage room 1974-1975 *Don Music playing piano *Rodeo Rosie lassoing Poco Loco *Gordon (Roscoe Orman) *Mr. Chatterly in his armchair *The Typewriter Guy with the number 6 and the word six typed on his paper *Barbara Eden and Elliot Gould with Grover Knover and a script for Out to Lunch *Nigel the Conductor *Sam the Eagle *Crazy Harry *Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem *Waldorf and Statler *The Swedish Chef with his flying sandwich *Whaddayasay Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Youknow Bird, and Righton Bird *Green and Purple Heaps *Melg (Gold Stalk) and Xomfey (Pink Stalk) *The San Franciso Earthquake wrestling with his opponent *Rex/Hudson being looked into by Dr. Nauga (early Dr. Strangepork) *The Seven Deadly Sins *A beady-eyed early Miss Piggy (popping behind Don Music's piano) *Snerfs, Gawky Birds, and Clodhoppers *Mr. Hoober Bloob, his lute assistant, and "Bub" *Rick, Will, and Holly Marshall with Cha-Ka, Grumpy (T-Rex), and Sleestaks *Spider-Man (from The Electric Company) *Sheldon the Sea Genie and his nephew Shelly *The Partridge Family, styled in 2200 A.D. in the future, performing *Ernie Devlin jumping his motorcycle over Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch, as his siblings Tod and Sandy watch *Hong Kong Phooey, Rosmary, and Sarge *Animated versions of the Gilligan's Island cast *Archie, Betty, Veronica, Reggie, and Jughead in their colonial outfits *The live-action Billy Batson/Shazam *The Butler family, Gork, Gara, Lok, Tana, and Glump *The Neanderthal family from "Korg 70000 BC" *Santa Claus and the Mouse Family *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Rhoda Morgenstern, Barney Miller, and Tony Barretta (with Fred the Cockatoo) on the set of Wheel of Fortune *George and Louise Jefferson *Ed Brown and Chico Rodriguez playing Dungeons & Dragons *Hondo Harrelson and his team SWAT *A bag of Meow Mix *Playmobil toys *Mobil 1 motor oil *A box of Famous Amos cookies *Pet rocks *A Betamax video tape and VHS *Foot Locker shoeboxes *Postcard for Big Cypress National Preserve *Postcard for Lake Buena Vista Shopping Village *The Melting Pot food *The Magic Kingdom's Carousel of Progress and Space Mountain in the background *Photo dedications of Jack Benny and Ed Sullivan *The Glass Tower building caught on fire *The earthquake in the same scene *Bruce the Shark (from Jaws) *Dr. Frankenstein, Igor, and the Monster of Young Frankenstein *Tony and Tia Malone *Inspector Clouseau on the trail of the Pink Panther *A stolen dinosaur skeleton *Russell Donovan apprehending Amos Tucker and Theodore Ogelvie 1975-1976 *Pinball #7 title card and a pinball machine plunger to introduce the ball into the playfield *Scanimate kids running *Bert, Ernie, and Grover marching with Big Bird and Cookie Monster debating for president *Buffy carrying her guitar case going to New Mexico *Leo persuading CBS to pick up The Muppet Show *The Land of Gorch Muppet characters *The original cast members from the first season of Saturday Night Live *Mr. Bill being squished by Big Bird’s foot, shouting “OOOOOO NOOOOOOO!!!” *Tom, Jerry, Grape Ape, and Beegle Beagle *Waldo, Felicia, and Tyrone *Fleabag and Spiffy playing Whac-a-Mole *Kong, Spencer, and Tracy the Gorilla *Junior, Barney, and Honk out of their spaceship *Fi and Fum and their Dorse *The Bill *Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla with an aardvark, kangaroo, and rhinoceros *Gabe Kotter and the Sweathogs *David Hartman and Nancy Dussault hosting "Good Morning America" (the first edition) *Starsky and Hutch in their car *Wonder Woman *Jaime Sommers, Laverne DeFazio, and Shirley Feeney in front of the gong in the Gong Show set *Bubble Yum bubble gum *Country Time lemonade *A Roach Motel cockroach trap *Honey Monster with UK's Sugar Puffs *The Mirinda Craver with Europe's Mirinda soda *A bag of Linens-n-Things products *The Marine Mammal Center sign with Californian sea lions *Showtime logo seen on TV *Pizza boxes from Joe's Pizza *The Roosevelt Island tramway *Bags of products from TJ Maxx *Arrows leading to Mystery Fun House and Disney's River Country *The 1776 flag to celebrate the bicentennial year of the United States *Randle McMurphy and Nurse Ratched *The main cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Tracy Chambers *Logan 5 and Jessica 6 *Damien Thorn *Gus the football-playing mule *Mel Funn, Dom Bell, and Marty Eggs with a roll of movie film *Morris Butterfield and the Bears baseball team *Hugo the Hippo 1976-1977 *A masculine & feminine symbols forming a number 8 *Olivia photographing everyone with her Leica R3 camera *The Countess *Linda *Mr. Hooper graduating night school *Buffy, Sheldon, and their baby Cody (wearing a Luvs diaper) to Big Bird's jealousy *The first season Muppet Show cast consisting of Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf (as Dr. Bob), Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice (as Nurse Janice), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Statler and Waldorf, Sam the Eagle, the Newsman, Crazy Harry, Nigel the Conductor, Marvin Suggs, Trumpet Girl, Zelda Rose, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums, Thog, the Mutations, Gorgon Heap, Lenny the Lizard, Behemoth, Shaky Sanchez, Baskerville, Muppy, T.R. Rooster, the chickens, Hilda, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Brewster, Wayne and Wanda, Miss Kitty, Beautiful Day Monster, the Gogolala Jubilee Jugband (Whatnots), several generic pigs (one of whom is similar to Dr. Julius Strangepork with brown hair), the Blue Frackle, the Green Frackle, Droop, a Muppet alligator, and a Muppet duck *Kaptain Kool and the Kongs *Electra-Woman and Dyna-Girl *Dr. Shrinker and Hugo with shrunken Brad Fulton and B.J. and Gordie Masterson *Wonderbug with Barry Buntrock, C.C. McNamara, and Susan Talbot inside *Larry and Seymour *Scooby-Dum *Blue Falcon and Dynomutt *Larry, Pepper, D.D., Dottie, and Woofer and Wimper *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelley, Bubbles, and Clamhead *Tarzan, N'kima, Jad-bal-ja, and one of the Tantor *Misterjaw and Catfish *Commander Jonah, Ruth, Samuel, and Moochie *Walt, Dracula, Bruce W. Wolf, and Frank N. Stein *P.T., Bugs, Doomsday, and Doc *Rudolph, Baby New Year, and Frosty *S.D. Kluger and Sunny *Mike Brady, Carol Brady, Alice Nelson, Greg Brady, Marcia Brady, Peter Brady, Jan Brady, Bobby Brady, and Cindy Brady in their Brady Bunch Hour versions *Big John Martin and Little John Martin *Dr. Calvin Campbell and McDuff *Jack Tripper, Janet Wood, and Chrissy Wood *Raj Thomas, Dwayne Nelson, and Rerun Stubbs *The Bradford family *The Jacksons *Frank and Joe Hardy and Nancy Drew *Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, and Kelly Garrett *A VHS cassette tape inside of the VCR *Big Red gum *Fudgie the Whale ice cream cake *IBM 3800 printer *Stretch Armstrong doll *Ginsu knives *A first-caught megamouth shark from the Hawaiian coast *The Atlantic Starr *The Orlando Times paper *The Chuck E. Cheese's pizza pie *Baked goods from Au Bon Pain *The Wet & Wild water park *Ticketmaster tickets *Gymboree products *Victoria's Secret products *Photo dedications to Godfrey Chambridge, Freddie Prinze, and Elvis Presley *Carrie White covered in pig's blood *Bugsy Malone and Blousey Brown *Wilby and Betty Daniels, Brian Daniels, Tim the ice cream salesman, and Elwood *Ellen and Annabel Andrews with their bodies switched *Rocky Balboa *King Kong on the World Trade Center in the background *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga and Roo, Gopher, and Christopher Robin *Raggedy Ann and Andy and the Camel with the Wrinkled Knees *The killer titular car *Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, R2D2, C-3PO, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, Darth Vader, and Stormtroopers *Bernard, Miss Bianca, Penny, Rufus, Orville, Evinrude, Madame Medusa, and Mr. Snoops 1977-1978 *The Two-Headed Monster (Horn & Hardart) dressed in Hawaiian leis and grass skirts *Gladys the Cow dressed in Hawaiian leis and a grass skirt *The Sign Man reading the title Pinwheel *It the dog (sleeping on the number 9) *The Hawaiian airline and a helicopter carrying Snuffy in the background *The Season 2 Muppet Show cast of new Muppets including Beaker, J.P. Grosse, Captain Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Fleet Scribbler, Lubbock Lou and his Jug-Huggers, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Doglion, Timmy Monster, Mean Mama, Luncheon Counter Monster, Robin (on It), the Ballerina Pig, the Afghan Hound, the Koozebanian Phoob, the Fazoobs, Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla, Mickey Moose, some lobsters, members of the talking food, Kermit the Pig, and Fozzie Pig (plus Miss Piggy as First Mate Piggy) *Jake, Kim, Plus and Minus, Ebenizer T. Squint, Madam Aurelia, Silas the Snail, Luigi O'Brien, Molly McMole, Herbert and Lulu Hobo Bugs, Admiral Bird, and Coco *Emmet Otter, Ma Otter, Wendell (•ᴥ• )́`́'́`́'́⻍, Harvey (beaver), Charlie (muskrat), Harrison Fox, Gretchen Fox, Will Possum, and the Riverbottom Nightmare Band *Bigfoot and Wildboy *Mongo the genie, Donald, Lorraine, and Kristy in Hawaiian apparel *The Archies (dressed in Hawaiian apparel) performing with Sabrina and Carlos *Hercules, Mercury, and Astrea *Captain Caveman, Dee Dee Skyes, Brenda Chance, and Taffy Dare (three later in Hawaiian apparel) *The Scooby Doobies, Yogi Yahooeys, and the Really Rottens *Muhammad Ali *Hustle, Boogie, and Bump *Mr. McGoo, McBarker, and Waldo *Knock-Knock, Satchel, and Scooter *Moe, Curly, and Larry *Willie Wheeler and Dooley Lawrence on a motorcycle *Chuck Kelly, Sue and Sandy Corwin, and P.O.P.S. *The Wonder Twins and Gleek in Hawaiian apparel *The Grinch and Max in their Paraphernalia Wagon with Euchariah Who on it *Snoopy sleeping in a nightmare about being a sled dog *Peter and Lucy *Spieltoe *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm in their Little League baseball outfits doing a high five *Commander Isaac Gampu, Chris and Laura Gentry, Adrian Pryce-Jones, Paul Jerome, Tee Gar Soom, and Lokey *Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Bat-Mite going after the Joker, Penguin, and Catwoman *Abby Bradford *Gandalf, Biibo Baggin and Smaug *Captain Merrill Stubing, Doc Bricker, Gopher Smith, Isaac Washington, and Julie McCoy *Mr. Roarke and Tattoo *Live-action Spider-Man and Incredible Hulk *The Atari 2600 game console *Chia Guy figure *Juicy Juice *Bubblelicious bubble gum *Cookie Jarvis with his Cookie Crisp cereal *Reese's Pieces candy *Speak & Spell toy *The Miami Dolphins cheerleading squad *The Banana Republic products *The Morikami Museum and Japanese Gardens postcard *The original Minnesota Zoo logo and sign *The original Kermit balloon from Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *The Rose d'Or *Sinbad trying to slay a saber tooth tiger, a giant walrus, and a Minoton *Elliot the Dragon and Pete *Jerry Landers and God *The Peanuts gang on a raft *The Devils Tower in the background *The mothership in the background *Aliens from "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" *Tony Manero and Stephanie Mangano disco-dancing *Zunar-J-5/9 Doric-4-7 *Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson making out in their car *Jasper Bloodshy and Rattlesnake 1978-1979 *Big Bird celebrating inside a 10 with five candles on each numeral *Barkley the Dog wearing his I Love NY T-shirt *A disco ball *Santa Claus on his sleigh with a chimney *Telly Monster behind one of the TV sets with Alistair Cookie on the screen *The Ringmaster *Thelma Thumb and Cyrus *Billy Jo Jive and Susie Sunset *The Season 3 cast of new Muppet characters including Camilla, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Louis Kazagger, Annie Sue, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Fletcher Bird, Sopwith the Camel, four African masks, a turkey, a walrus, Billy the Bear, an octopus, some clams, some goldfish, the Gills Brothers, some prairie dogs, two cows, Old Skyball Paint, and several penguins *Patrol Bear and Patrol Link *Daniel and Jan Mouse with B.L. Zebubb *Romie-O and Julie-8 *The Pink Panther dressed as Santa Claus *Puff the Magic Dragon and Jackie Draper *Small (as a werewolf), Tender (as a ghost), Bazooey (as Frankenstein), and The Witch *Raggedy Ann and Andy and Alexander Graham Wolf *Ebenezer Scrooge *Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason *Mister Fantastic, H.E.R.B.I.E., Invisible Girl, and The Thing *Godzilla and Godzooky *Merlin, Sinbad, Isis, Hercules, and Super Samurai *The Justice League of America in a showdown against the Legion of Doom *Fangface, Puggsy, Biff, and Kim *Jana swinging on a vine *Popeye, Olive Oyl, Bluto, and Wimpy *Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Scare Bear, and Quack-Up *Buford, Cindy Mae, and Woody *Nugget Nose, Wendy, and Rita *Interplanet Janet *Johnny Fever hosting for WKRP *The $1.98 Beauty Show showing on another TV set *Tic Tac Dough showing on yet another TV set *This Old House showing on the yet other TV set *Phillip and Kimberly Drummond, Arnold and Willis Jackson, and Edna Garrett *The Battlestar Galactica flying in space in the background *The main cast of Taxi *Mork and Mindy McConnell *USA Network and Nickelodeon seen on two yet other TV sets *Bo and Luke Duke with their cousin Daisy in their car *B.J. McKay and Bear *Stanley and Helen Roper *Bob Vila building the first house *Password Plus seen on the yet other TV set *The Nightly Business Report seen on one more TV set *Mickey Mouse popping out of his 50 Years birthday cake *Koko the sign-language gorilla *The laserdisc and laserdisc player *The Simon game *Huggies diapers *Whatchamacallit candy bar *The Black & Decker DustBuster mini-vacuum *Products from The Container Store *Food from The Cheesecake Factory *Edgar Bergen’s memorial with Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd *The Electric Mayhem bus driven by the Electric Mayhem members *Gonzo flying with balloons *Kermit playing his banjo on the director's chair *Scooter with the slate for The Muppet Movie *Rowlf with movie camera *Miss Piggy as Miss Bogen County *Sweetums running with his suitcase in the background *Doc Hopper's French Fried Frog Legs restaurant *The World Wide Studios monument *The Hollywood sign *Killer tomatoes *Dorothy, the Tin Man, the Scarecrow, and the Cowardly Lion from The Wiz *Michael Myers *Watership Down rabbits *Gandalf and Frodo *A live-action Superman *Xenomorph aliens *Amos and Theodore *Rocky Balboa conquering Dracula *Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Aslan, and Jadis, The White Witch 1979-1980 *The number 11 written on the chalkboard *Oswaldo the Grouch with his suitcase that has a label PUERTO RICO OR BUST on it *Dr. Nobel Price and Forgetful Jones looking at the computer monitors out of curiosity *Charles the Robot next to Oswaldo’s can *Elmo as a minor character popping out from behind the chalkboard *Geometry of Circles appearing in one of the monitors *The Beetles logo appearing in one of the monitors *Blueprints for the Fix-It Shop renovations taped on the chalkboard *Gaffer on the computer *Foo-Foo next to Oswaldo's can *Rizzo the Rat popping out from behind Oswaldo's can *M.A.M.M.A. (Music and Mood Management Apparatus) *A photo of Harriet E. Cow, Prince Tuesday, Daniel Striped Tiger, and Ana Platypus in front of their new school taped on the chalkboard *McGillicuddy looking at the chalkboard *Pontoffel Pock on his flying piano with Neefa Feefa on it *A gloomy pumpkin *Jack the Easter Bunny's basket *King Goochi seen in one of the monitors *Scrappy-Doo in front of the chalkboard *The Super Globetrotters appearing in one of the monitors *Schmoo seen popping up from behind the chalkboard *Casper, Mini, Maxey, and Hairy Scarey *Spider-Woman seen in one of the monitors *Rudolph and Frosty in one of the monitors *Plastic-Man, Penny, and Hula-Hula *Mighty Man and Yukk *Fangface and Fangpuss seen in one of the monitors *Jack Frost seen in one of the monitors *The Berenstain Bears and their Christmas tree seen in one of the monitors *Scooby-Doo with his Hollywood star seen in one of the monitors *Rockula and Frankenstone seen in one of the monitors *Bugs Bunny with Tasmanian Devil as Santa Claus featured in one of the monitors *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *The news anchor announcing that Halloween may end forever, seen on TV *No Halloween written on the chalkboard *Strawberry Shortcake featured in one of the monitors *Puff the Magic Dragon being guilty with Sandy featured in one of the monitors *Miss Switch *A Mickey Mouse Disco title card seen in one of the monitors *Rex and Herb (Will Vinton's Dinosaurs) seen in one of the monitors *A shrunken Wile E. Coyote with a ginormous Road-Runner featured in one of the monitors *The Pink Panther with a gold medal after winning the Olympics featured in one of the monitors *Mighty Mouse, Heckle & Jeckle, and Quacula seen in three of the monitors *Flash Gordon appearing in one of the monitors *The Gollum attacking Frodo and Samwise in Mount Doom featured in one of the monitors *The Thinkabout head seen in one of the monitors *3-2-1 Contact title seen in one of the monitors *BET, ESPN, TBS, and The Movie Channel seen in four of the monitors *Archie Bunker's Place seen in one of the monitors *Buck Rogers in the 25th Century seen in one of the monitors *The Facts of Life seen in one of the monitors *Mystery! seen in one of the monitors *That's Incredible! seen in one of the monitors *Fridays seen in one of the monitors *The Klingon language written on the chalkboard *Asteroids video game seen in one of the monitors *Missle Command video game seen in one of the monitors *Honey Nut Cheerios cereal box and cereal with Buzz Bee *Ring Pop candy *Hubba Bubba bubble gum *Big League Chew bubble gum *Sunkist orange soda *The Walkman cassette player *The Intellivision console *Atari 8-bit family computer *Game & Watch handheld game *Cape Cod potato chips *Guess Who game *WWE featured in one of the monitors *The Art of the Muppets poster *A photo of the Rock-afire Explosion band from Showbiz Pizza taped on the chalkboard *A photo of the Rapids Water Park's original four open-air water slides called Old Yellar taped on the chalkboard *A photo of Adventure Island water park taped on the chalkboard *Wile E. Coyote trying to cook Bugs Bunny in one of the monitors *A photo of 112 Ocean Avenue as the Amityville Horror house taped on the chalkboard *The black hole seen in one of the monitors *Jason Voorhees seen in one of the monitors *Kurt Barlow seen in one of the monitors *Coco Hernandez passing her auditions seen in one of the monitors *A gone-crazy Jack Torrance in one of the monitors *Herbie in Mexico seen in one of the monitors *René Fromage and Kit Mambo competing in a marathon seen in one of the monitors *A mutated alligator terrorizing Chicago seen in one of the monitors *The famous Airplane! scene seen in one of the monitors *The Blues Brothers seen in one of the monitors *Yoda *Luke Skywalker, a Tauntaun, and a Wampa in the planet Hoth seen in one of the monitors 1980-1981 *The "Sesame Street Live" stage *The number 12 above the stage curtain *The cast of new Sesame Street Muppets including (besides Dr. Price and Forgetful) Bruno the Trashman, Polly Darton, Leslie Mostly, Cowboy X, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Telly Monster, Elmo, Grundgetta, Irvine, Poco Loco, Clementine, Buster the Horse, Warren Wolf, Countess Dahling Von Dahling, Masha, Pearl, Deena (wearing a Camp Wannagohoma T-shirt), and four Honkers (two of whom wears a different T-shirt; the purple one wears that with a Sesame Place logo on it, and the orange one wears the other with a Miami Metrozoo logo on it as well, and carries a Walt Disney's World on Ice pennant in his right hand) *New Muppet Show Muppets from the last two seasons of The Muppet Show including Pops, Lips, Rizzo, Mulch, Angus McGonagle, six new Frackles (Royal Purple, Hot Pink, Emerald, Jade Green, Elderly Purple, and Green-Pink), the Muppet Trolls, Betsy Bird, Mrs. Appleby and the Frog Scouts, a bull, a wolfhound, a french poodle, a group of sheep, a wolf, Butch (tiger), Sundance (lion), a couple of raccoons, some snakes, a weasel, the gypsy lady, two silver-and-blue aliens, a group of white rabbits, a devil and three demons, the Jabberwock, the Slithy Toves, the Borogoves, the Mome Raths, Trevor the Gross, Winny the Cafeteria Bird, Lyle the dog, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Bruno the Security Guard, the Japanese Karate, Tai-Ching, and Chowder Society, three Female Singers, a Baby Bear lookalike, a mother seal and her pups, Molly and Melville (whales), and Geri and the Atrics *Roy (wearing his Sunbow Productions T-shirt), Danny, Francine, Goriddle, Knock Knock, Gary Gnu, Edison, and M.T. Promises *Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and Shaggy *Richie Rich and Dollar the Dog *Heathcliff, Dingbat, Sparerib, and Nobody *Drak, Frankie, Howler, and O.G.R.E. *The Fonz, Richie Cunningham, Ralph Malph, Cupcake, and Mr. Cool *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Cave-Mouse, Pebbles Flintstone as a teenager, Bamm-Bamm Rubble as a teenager, Shmoo, Captain Caveman, and the Frankenstones *Thundarr, Ookla the Mok, and Princess Ariel *The Lone Ranger and Tonto *Dorothy, the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, the Scarecrow, the Hungry Tiger, Jack Pumpkinhead, and Tiktok *The Berenstain Bears and Bigpaw *The all-animal baseball team and Irwin *Pinocchio, Mr. Geppetto, the Cricket, the Fox, the Cat, and Santa Claus *The Pink Panther and his romance *Bert Raccoon, Ralph Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Dan the Forest Ranger, Tommy, Julie, Schaeffer, Cedric Sneer, and Cyril Sneer *Kip Wilson and Henry Desmond *The BLOCKBUSTERS logo *Henry and Muriel Rush *Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV *Marcia Brady Logan and Jan Brady Covington with Wally Logan and Philip Covington III *Ralph Hinkley as the superhero *The main cast of Hill Street Blues *Pac-Man and the ghosts Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde *Donkey Kong, Mario, and Pauline *A car from Rally-X *I Can't Believe It's Not Butter! margarine tub *Lean Cuisine frozen dinners *Kibbles 'n Bits dog food *Chipwich ice cream cookie sandwich *Rubik's Cube *The Town Center at Boca Raton directory map and shopping bags *The Galleria at Fort Lauderdale directory map and shopping bags *The Cinemax logo seen on a TV set *Photo dedications of Peter Sellers and John Lennon *The main cast of C.A.T.S. *Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo (with his Polaroid instant camera) dressed as reporters *Miss Piggy on her motorcycle *Beauregard in his taxi *Nicky Holiday with Lady's baseball diamond and jewelry, to Lady Holiday's anger *Danny Noonan and a gopher *Sonny Malone and Kira *Live-action Popeye, Olive Oyl, Bluto, and Wimpy *A shrunken Pat Kramer *Max Devlin and Barney Satin *Atouk and Lana *Perseus, Andromeda, Medusa's head, and Kraken *Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood *Arthur Bach and Linda Marolla *Jade Butterfield and David Axelrod *Todd, Copper, Vixey, Big Mama, Boomer, Dinky, Amos Slade, and the Bear 1981-1982 *Three Sesame Street sheep lifting a sign with the painted number 13 *Aristotle holding the braille 13 *Mona Monster calling what she thinks it's an elephant riding a tricycle, which turns out to be a Dinger calling her on a telephone booth with Oscar's elephant Fluffy trumpeting *David's letter from his grandmother's farm *Three Romper Room puppets (Kimble, UpUp, and Granny Cat) and Do Bee *The main cast members from "You Can't Do That on Television" getting splattered by green slime *Jeff, Jodie, Sam Crenshaw, and Muffy Mouse *John Blackstar and Warlock *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel, Mary Batson/Mary Marvel, Freddy/Captain Marvel, Jr., Uncle Marvel, and Tawky Tawny *The Hero High singing group *Spider-Man, Firestar, and Ice-Man *Goldie Gold and Jack Travis *Several Smurfs *Kwicky Koala *Private Laverne, Private Shirley, and Sergeant Squealy *Kid Comet, Moleculad, and Elektra *Space Ace, Astro, Cosmo, and Dipper *Elliot (Californian condor) and Pat (passenger pigeon) *Wilma Flintstone as a Bedrock Dodgers pitcher *The Cat in the Hat and The Grinch *The Chipmunks and their Christmas tree *Bert Raccoon and Cedric Sneer playing hockey with Sophia Tutu watching *Puff the Magic Dragon, Terry, and Mr. Nobody *Nell Harper with Katie, Julie, and Samantha *Entertainment Tonight shown on TV *Lieutenant Frank Drebin in his police car *David Letterman in his late night talk-show podium *Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey *Elvira, Mistress of the Dark *Skor candy bar *Blue Bonnet Girl with her Blue Bonnet margarine *Act II popcorn *Centipede, Galacta, Ms. Pac-Man, and Dig Dug arcade games *Crystal Light lemonade *S'mores Grahams cereal *Runts candy in dispensing machine *Books "After Man: A Zoology of the Future" (Dougal Dixon) and "The Dinosaurs: A Fantastic New View of a Lost Era" (William Stout) on a coffee table *The Dish Network (then called EchoStar) satellite *MTV on TV *Strong Natural Children's Museum building and map *The National Aquarium of Baltimore building and map *SunFest souvenirs *Guess clothing brand *Bugs Bunny with his Oswald award *Condorman *David Kessler as a werewolf *The Swamp Thing *A blindfolded girl (Karen) in a mirror’s reflection *The monster from The Watcher in the Woods *Conan the Barbarian *Carole Ann Freeling trapped in a TV set *E.T. and Elliot *A live-action Little Orphan Annie and Sandy *Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, and The Great Owl *Clu and Tron battling against Commander Sark 1982-1983 *The number 14 made from carrots and celery *Big Bird wearing his Camp Echo Rock T-shirt with his book "The Land of China" and scroll *Cookie Monster eating a Tele-Tape camera, crossing out Tele-Tape and replacing it with Unitel with mustard *Captain Vegetable drinking a glass of milk, which Teeny Little Super Guy is in it *Kermit reading his very first edition of Muppet Magazine *Miss Piggy tearing the script for "The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show" upon learning her show to be a TV special *A giant man-eating chicken *John Denver flying in a plane with Rowlf in the background *The Fraggle five, Uncle Travelling Matt, and Sprocket *LeVar Burton and his Reading Rainbow book with a butterfly *The Sphinx from BRAINGAMES *Daffy Duck wearing a fireman hat *The Care Bears and the Cloud-Keeper *Peter Paas and Cotton *Garfield, Odie, and Jon Arbunkle *The Incredible Hulk *Willy Gilligan and Bumper *Chesty, Timothy, and Algernon *Andy LeBeau *Meatballs & Spaghetti, Clyde, and Woofer *The Little Rascals gang *Tyg Tiger, Pammy Panda, Digger Mole, Rick Raccoon and Bogey Orangutan *The Duke boys and their cousin Daisy *The Pac-Man family *Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty *Kellyn Plasschaert with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto *Full-body puppets of Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, and Kanga (with a hand puppet of Roo) *A full-body puppet of Eeyore celebrating his birthday with cake, his party hat, and a honey pot *The main cast of Family Ties *Siskel and Ebert *Ricky Stratton *Sam Malone *Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. *Dr. Donald Westphall *Dick Loudon *Thelma Harper (Mama) *Bob Ross painting *The members of the A-Team *The Disney Channel logo *Spaceship Earth and Epcot Center *Photo of Tokyo Disneyland *Kangaroo, Q*bert, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong Jr., Super Pac-Man, Popeye, Bomberman, Dirk the Daring, and Princess Daphne *The first CD player *Atari 5200 game console *ColecoVision game console *Commodore 64 home computer *A Glo-Worm doll *G.I. Joe action figures *A bottle of Diet Coke *Crispix cereal *Aventura Mall shopping bags, map, and photo *Melbourne Square shopping bags, map, and photo *Food from The Olive Garden *Food from Hooters *Loggerhead Marinelife Center photos *Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, Aughra, SkekZok, UrZah, a Garthim, and a Landstrider *Bugs Bunny with his storybook *John Rambo *The Unicorn and Schmendrick *Dorothy Michaels *Xtro *Omar and Angel *Alex Owens *Mr. Dark *Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker, and several Ewoks 1983-1984 *The number 15 on the calendar *The Apple computer with a heart on its monitor *Big Bird's Mr. Hooper caricature *The Metropolitan Museum of Art brochure *Gobo Fraggle with his uncle's postcard on the desk (which the computer stands) *Danger Mouse and Penfold *SuperTed *Mr. T cereal *He-Man books *The Little family on the desk *Zax the robot and Benji *Inspecteur Gadget: Bande Originale de la Serie TV album *Rubik *A photo of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Daphne *Alvin and the Chipmunks plush toys *Dungeons and Dragons PVC toys *The Charmkins toys *Monchhichi dolls *The Peanuts comic strips *A photo promoting Saturday Supercade *My Little Pony toys *The Biskitts book *A photo of Kip Kangaroo *The Teen Titans anti-drug comic book *Mr. Wizard's photo *Donald Duck's 50th birthday cake *Mickey as Bob Cratchit and the Cratchit family with Ebenezer Scrooge in a Christmas card *Love Connection title card seen on the RCA Dimensia television set *Webster Long's photo *The Airwolf helicopter toy *Ads in magazines promoting "Press Your Luck", "Newton's Apple", "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous", "Hot Potato", "Body Language", and "Scrabble" *HP LaserJet printer *Hot Pockets pocket sandwiches *Nerds candy *Fruit Roll-Ups fruit snacks *McDonald's Chicken McNuggets *Sinclair TV80 portable TV set *BellSouth telephone directory *Video rental cases from West Coast Video *Frozen treats from Rita's Italian Ice *The Embassy Suites hotel (outside the window) *The first TMNT comic book *The single "Michael Jackson's Thriller" *Photo dedications of Ethel Merman and Marvin Gaye *The Trump Tower (outside the window) *A Six Flags Atlantis brochure *The Metrorail train (outside the window) *The tower of Gumbo Limbo Environmental Complex *A photo of the Horizons attraction at Epcot *Chinese food from Panda Express *Atari games (including Pigs in Space) *Arcade games for Tetris, Donkey Kong 3, and Punch-Out *Reader Rabbit and the Fabulous Word Factory computer game *Space Ace laserdisc game *The HIV photo *The poster for the first Cirque Du Soleil show *A photo of the nuclear explosion in Kansas during World War III (during the events of The Day After) *Kermit's caricature from Sardi's *The Manhattan Melodies playbill *Posters for "Fire and Ice", "Twice Upon a Time", "Cujo", "Christine", "Never Cry Wolf", 'A Christmas Story", "Splash", "Police Academy", and "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" *The Big Chill soundtrack album *Gizmo *Slimer *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man attacking the city *The photo souvenir of the Fantastic Island *Daniel LaRusso's karate outfit 1984-1985 *The marquee with the number 16 *Big Bird in a director's (or star's) chair with his megaphone, script for "Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird", beret, sunglasses, and his tail painted in blue paint *Ernie dressed as a doctor in front of the costume trunk (with Ernestine in his arm) examining Luis with his broken arm *Bert flying upside down in his plane in the background *A little star *Radar as "bear mail" with keys *Piri breakdancing *Uncle Wally with his boom mike *Kermit and Miss Piggy celebrating with a 30 Years birthday cake *Scooter in his swimsuit for Swim-a-Thon *Junior Gorg with Gobo in his hand *Doozers building their radish dust construction *Baby versions of Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, and Animal *Dumbo, Lionel, Fair Dinkum, Barnaby Bowser, Lilli, Q.T., and Sebastian *The Kids Incorporated group singing and dancing *Inspector Gadget (in his Gadget-Copter), Penny, and Brain *Heathcliff taking the fish from the store proprietor *Riff-Raff dating Cleo, as Hector, Woodsworth, and Mungo watch and annoy her *He-Man, Teela, Battle-Cat, and Orko *Mr. T, Priscilla Brisby, Jeff Harris, Woody Daniels, Robin O'Neill, Kim Nakamura, Spike O'Neill, Skye Redfern, Garcia Lopez, Vince D'Amato, Courtney Howard, and Bulldozer *Hank, Erik, Diana, Presto, Sheila, Bobby, Uni, and Dungeon Master *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave Seville, and the Chippetes (Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette) and Miss Miller *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Daphne *Brett Matthews as a car Turbo Teen with Patti, Alex, and Rusty *Some of the Go-Bots *The main Snorks in the aquarium tank *Pink Panther and the Rainbow Panthers (his sons) *Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine, and Bingo Beaver *Richard Pryor and Little Richie *Tess Darrett driving Wheels and her hot-headed brother Dan driving Roadie *Optimus Prime *Rose Petal, Sunny Sunflower, Iris, Orchid, Lily Fair, and Daffodil *Jaga, Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, and WilyKit and WilyKat *Rainbow Brite, Twink, and Starlite *The Huggles, Baffle, Big Jock Ox, and Rory *An egg-headed guy from "Braingames" opening his head revealing such games as "Wrongovia", "Safari Solitaire", and "Memory Rock" *The Nick at Nite logo *Dr. Cliff Huxtable, Clair Huxtable, and the Cosby Kids *Punky Brewster *Tony Micelli *Charles *Matthew Burton *Sonny Crockett and Rico Tubbs *Jessica Fletcher *Lynn Belvedere *Larry King reporting *Michael Jordan (wearing Air Jordan shoes) playing basketball *Pac-Man with a fairy under his hat *Wendell, Quello, and Bob with their Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal *Extra chewing gum *Discman portable CD player *Power Wheels battery-powered toy car *Pac-Man from Pac-Land *Pound Puppies toys *Discover credit card *Smartfood popcorn *Photo of the Morocco Pavilion at Epcot Center *NYNEX phone directory *VH1 logo *Pizza from Papa John's Pizza *Machines from LA Fitness *Popcorn and drinks from Muvico Cinema *Pizza from California Pizza Kitchen *Friskies cat food *Surf and Turf lobsters and beech trees from Jim Henson's masquerade ball *Frankenweenie *Supergirl *Freddy Krueger *The Terminator *A giant sandworm *Baby (Brontosaurus) *The Goonies *The Stuff containers with a white ooze-like monster oozing out *A large rock-like alien cocoon from the ocean floor *Dorothy Gale, Billina, Jack Pumpkinhead, Tik-Tok, the Gump, the Nome King, Scarecrow, Tin Woodsman, Cowardly Lion, Mombi, the Wheelers, and Ozma *Dr. Emmett Brown and Marty McFly in their time machine *Taran, Eilonwy, and Gurgi conquering the Horned King *Jason, Kim, Nicholas Cherrywood, and the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins 1985-1986 *The number 17 on the hanging sign *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Gordon and Susan with their adoptive baby Miles *Elmo, Baby Natasha, Hoots the Owl, the Oinker Sisters, Leo the Party Monster, Chip and Dip, Placido Flamingo, the Miami Mice, the Birdketeers, and Juggles the Juggler *Tug, Boo, Molly, and Nicky Napoleon and his Emperor Penguins *Bean Bunny, Twitch, Lugsy, Babble, Bebob, Bulbous, Snort, Mother Bunny, Father Bunny, Great Grandma Bunny, Mayor Bunnyparte, and Dog *Bumbelion, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, Butterbear, and Moosel *Corporal Capeman *Zummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, and Cavin *Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Actual Factual, Big Paw, Raffish Ralph, Mayor Horace J. Honeypot, the Weasels, Cousin Freddy, and Lizzy *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Scrappy-Doo, Flim Flam, Vincent Van Ghoul, Weerd, and Bogel *Hulk Hogan, Junkyard Dog, Captain Lou Albano, André the Giant, Wendi Richter, Superfly Snuka, Hillbilly Jim, and Tito Santana *Several members of the G.I. Joe team *The Lightning League *Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford, and Raya Alonso *She-Ra, Swift Wind, Madame Razz, Broom, Kowl, Bow, Arrow, Glimmer, and Loo-Kee *Galter, Princess Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda *R2-D2 and C-3PO *The Ewoks *Garfield and Odie as pirates *Cooler, Bright Eyes, Howler, Nose, Violet, Scrounger, Barkerville, and Louie *Cap'n O. G. Readmore *Dr. Jason Seaver, Maggie Seaver, Mike Seaver, Carol Anne Seaver, and Ben Seaver *Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund, Blanche Devereaux, and Sophia Petrillo *Raj Thomas, Shirley Wilson, Nadine Hudson-Thomas, Dwayne Nelson, and Rerun Stubbs *Mary Louise Hurley-Jenkins, Lester Jenkins, Rose Lee Holloway, Sandra Clark, and Brendan Jenkins *Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Toadstool, one of the Mushroom Retainers, Goombas, Green Koopa Troopas, Red Koopa Troopas, Green Koopa Paratroopas, Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, Bullet Bills, Hammer Bros, Bloopers, and Cheep Cheeps *Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganon *Popo and Nana *A hunting dog and flying ducks *R.O.B. *My Buddy doll *Teddy Ruxpin doll *Sour Patch Kids gummy snacks *Airheads candy *Pictionary board game *Tommy Hilfiger clothes *Rented video tapes from Blockbuster Video *Several Dinamation robots including a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops *Office supplies from Staples *Food from Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville *Mattress Giant mattresses *Food from Cheeburger Cheeburger *Shopping bags and map of The Florida Mall *The Metromover model *Food from Johnny Rockets *Photos of the Burning Man festival during a dust storm *Dian Fossey's and Burr Tillstrom's photo dedications *Photo of the Space Shuttle Challenger explosion disaster *Pee Wee Herman on his bicycle with Dottie *Scott Howard as a werewolf *Alice Hargreaves with the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, Caterpillar, Gryphon, and Mock Turtle *Santa Claus and Patch *Professor Plum, Mrs. Peacock, Miss Scarlet, Colonel Mustard, Mrs. White, and Mr. Green *The American Rabbit *The Care Bears, the Care Bear Cousins, Noble Heart Horse, True Heart Bear, Christy, Dawn, John, and Dark Heart *Johnny 5 *Jareth the Goblin King, Sarah Williams, Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, Fireys, and several Goblins *Basil of Baker Street, Professor Ratigan, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Toby, and Hiram Flaversham 1986-1987 *The number 18 as a game show logo *Sonny Friendly as the game show host, with panelists Gina (with 40), Meryl Sheep (with 21), and Maria (with 0) who angrily quacks at Mumford and his duck *Hoots and Athena flying in the background *Elmo's doll Baby David, in front of Gina's panel *Doc and Sprocket meeting the Fraggles before moving away *Rugby, Apple, Balthazar, Mew, Ditz, Belmont, Bleep, Cruiser, and Meteora as consolation prizes *Gary (in his Clyde costume) and Del Zivic (with Gertha and Earl) *Pee-Wee Herman in his Playhouse with Chairry, Mr. Window, Conky 2000, Magic Screen, Cowboy Curtis, Miss Yvonne, Tito, Captain Carl, Mrs. Steve, and the Playhouse Gang *Mathman and Mr. Glitch *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Slaghoople, Betty McBricker and Dino as children *Cooler, Whopper, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Howler, Holly, Katrina Stoneheart, Brattina, and Catgut *Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, and Slimer *Jake Kong Jr., Eddie Spencer Jr., and Tracy the Gorilla *The main Silverhawks against Mon*Star's mob on the set of Double Dare *John Rambo *Scott Howard and Boof *The Fluppies, Falumpus, and Jamie Bingham and Claire *Sport Goofy playing soccer *Princess Sara and Wildfire *Gus and Kissyfur *Dennis Mitchell, Ruff, and Mr. Wilson *Mayor Ben, Bill Der Beaver, Van Go Lion, Talkatoo Cockatoo, Lookout Bear, Bravo Fox, and Whazzat Kangaroo *The Earth Corps fighting against the Inhumanoids *The Bionic Six *Flash Gordon, the Phantom, Mandrake the Magician, Lothar, Rick Gordon, L.J., Jedda Walker, and Kshin *Teddy Ruxpin, Grubby, and Newton Gimmick *The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins in a showdown against No Heart and Beastly *Oprah Winfrey in her talk-show set *ALF *Al and Peggy Bundy *Max Headroom *The Storyteller, his dog, and Hans the Hedgehog *Micro Machines toy cars as consolation prizes *Kudos granola bars as a consolation prize *Simon Belmont *A poison mushroom as a bad consolation prize *George, Lizzie, and Ralph *Sunkist Fun Fruits fruit snacks as a consolation prize *Nike Air Max sneakers as a consolation prize *QVC set *Powerbar energy bars as a consolation prize *Bags of sports equipment from Sports Authority as a consolation prize *The Starspeeder flying in the background *Howard the Duck *David Freeman and Puckmaren *The alien spaceship from Flight of the Navigator flying in the background *Crocodile Dundee *The Mousekewitzes and Tiger *Audrey II *Lucky Day, Dusty Bottoms, and Ned Nederlanders *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in a hot air balloon (dressed in jungle outfits) and Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette in another (dressed in harem outfits) *The Chipmunks diamond dolls as consolation prizes *The Predator *Lone Starr, Barfolomew, Princess Vespa, and Dot Matrix *The Spaceball One ship in the background *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, and Kirby as consolation prizes *Rob (the Master) and Chris *Young Rob's photo in front of Maria's panel 1987-1988 *The 19 in a heart *Maria and Luis getting married *Ruby Monster crying for joy and Alice Snuffleupagus throwing flowers *Edgar Turtle playing banjo *Spaceship Surprise flying in the background *Kermit and Miss Piggy in their Christmas outfits *Fozzie and a snowman doing a comedy routine *A Christmas turkey and Gonzo facing at each other *Emily "Ma" Bear *The animated Fraggles *Pee-Wee, Pterri, Globey, Randy, Dirty Dog, Cool Cat, Chicky Baby, Cowntess, Jambi, Mr. Kite, Floorey, Clocky, Miss Rene, and Ricardo *Puppet caricatures of famous people from D.C. Follies *Gordon Shumway (ALF) and his family *Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, April O'Neil, Splinter, Shredder, Krang, Rocksteady, and Bebop *Shreeky, Beastly, Treaty Heart Pig, Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear, and Cheer Bear *The principal cast of Beverly Hills Teens *The Dinosaucers (with the Secret Scouts) against Tyrannos *The preteen Archies *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Popeye Jr. *Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, the Beagle Boys, and Magica DeSpell *Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo, Gopher, Kessie, and Christopher Robin *Gumby, Pokey, Prickle, Goo, the Blockheads, Minga, Gumbo, Gumba, Professor Kapp, Denali, and Tilly *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs *Big Top, Badum-Bump, Hiccup, Tickles, Pranky, Blooper, and Rover *Maxie, Ashley, Carly, and Simone *Monzie *Marshal BraveStarr *Karate-1, IQ, Sport-1, Rock-1, Bionic-1, and Mother-1 *The Finders Keepers House *The Nick Jr. logo *Denise Huxtable, Maggie Lauten, Jaleesa Vinson-Taylor, Whitley Marion Gilbert, Stevie Rallen, Dwayne Cleophus Wayne, and Lettie Bostic *Jesse Katsopolis, Danny Tanner, Joey Gladstone, D.J. Tanner, Stephanie Tanner, and Michelle Tanner *The Enterprise flying in the background *Kevin Arnold and Winnie Cooper *Fearnot and the Pond Sprite *The Griffin *Samus Aran *Little Mac *Simon Belmont *Syd, Dave, Bernard, Razor, and Jeff *Mega Man, Dr. Light, Dr. Wiley, Bomb Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, and Fire Man *Ryu and Ken *Ice Cream Cones cereal *Red Bull energy drink *Honey Graham Oh's cereal *Food from Panera Bread *Clothing apparel from Aéropostale *Food from Sarku Japan *The photo of the Young at Heart Museum *The photo of Butterfly World *The Florida Lottery tickets *The Miami Heat basketball game *Food from Pollo Tropical *Food from Outback Steakhouse *Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch photo *The Blue Man Group performing *Fred Flintstone riding George Jetson's space car with George on his tail *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Meako, Freako, and Shreako *The Spruce Goose flying in the background *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and Bernice *Top Cat and his gang *Miss Grimwood, Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis *Judy Jetson singing *Huckleberry Hound as a cowboy *Live-action He-Man *Jack and Chris Hammond switching roles *Neal Page and Del Griffith in the car *Peter Mitchell, Michael Kellam, and Jack Holden with their baby Mary *Living space ship toys *Pinocchio *Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz *Cooler, Whopper, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Collette and her puppies, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Charlamagne, Hairball, Jeff, Tammy, McNasty, Bones and Lumpy, and Big Paw *The Klowns *Josh Baskin *Eddie Valiant, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Judge Doom, and the Toon Patrol 1988-1989 *The Bellhop flying a kite with a Rap-style 20 on it *Big Bird with a Japan flag and his Blue Bird book *Two Wegman dogs *The Joe Raposo bust *Luis and Maria with their baby Gabriela *Hiroshi with assorted Sesame Street Muppets Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, the Count, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, and Telly singing (save one) *Jim Henson and the Thought Lion *The MuppeTelevision cast from The Jim Henson Hour consisting of Kermit, Gonzo, Link Hogthrob, Digit, Leon, Vicki, Bean Bunny, Lindbergh, Jacques Roach, Clifford, Beard, Flash, Anthony and Fern, Ubu, Zondra, and Chip *Miss Piggy *Fozzie being heckled by Statler and Waldorf *Rowlf as the piano player from The Dog House *Ace Yu, Colleen Barker, Bugsy Them, Bubba the Bartender, Mad Dog, Laughing Boy, Scruffy, and Miss Belle *Milton (golden toad), Wilf (howler monkey), Aart (armadillo), Nick (anaconda), Blanche (chameleon), Quetzal, Caiman, Ruth (golden toad), and Ralph (robin) *The Ultragorgon *Dog the Dinosaur *The Heartless Giant *The Devils *Troll and Trollop *Sapsorrow *Barney the Dinosaur *Mr. Conductor, Miss Stacy, Schemer, Harry Cupper, Matt Jones, and Tanya Cupper *Denver the Last Dinosaur, Wally Adams, Jeremy Anderson, Mario, Shades, Kasey, and Heather Adams *Ed Grimley *Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbunkle, Orson, Roy, Wade, Bo, Lanolin, Booker, and Sheldon *Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, and Professor Nimnul *Ernest P. Worrell *Young versions of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne with Red Herring *ALF *The Valorians on dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals *Superman flying with Lois Lane in his arms *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Raggedy Dog, Raggedy Cat, the Camel with the Wrinkled Knees, Grouchy Bear, and Sunny Bunny *Robocop *Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto celebrating Mickey Mouse's 60th birthday *Ron Johnson, Coach Oakes, Kimberly Reese, Freddie Brooks, and Bradford Taylor *Dan and Roseanne Conner *Murphy Brown *Tom Servo and Crow *Arsenio Hall in his talk show podium *The TNT logo, with Crazy Harry blowing up *Mega Man, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Air Man, Metal Man, Bubble Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Wood Man, Crash Man, and Heat Man *Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Toadstool, Wart, Birdo, Shy Guys, and Snifits *Boom Boom, The Koopalings, and Bowser *Ryu Hayabusa *The Swedish Chef with his Croonchy Stars cereal *Diet Mountain Dew soda *Bubble Tape bubble gum *The View-Master Interactive Vision console *Lunchables food *Teddy Bears with Teddy Grahams snacks *A Teresa doll *The complete Carnegie Collection dinosaurs *The Nintendo Power magazine's first edition *The Gamepro magazine's first edition *Photos of the original Gardens Mall *Rental tapes from Hollywood Video *Ice cream from Cold Stone Creamery *Pretzels from Auntie Anne's *Photos of the Museum of the Moving Image *Pleasure Island logo, map, and photos *Disney-MGM Studios theme park *Typhoon Lagoon water park *Pee-Wee Herman flying from a trapeze *Vance the pig being chased by a hippo *Pippi Longstocking *Mac the alien *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, and Zor 1 and Zor 2 *Werewolf Shaggy and Googy *Daffy Duck tortured by the Ghost of Cubish *Chucky *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike *Peter Palette, Emperor Spine/the Cactus King, Bud E. Bear, J. Edgar Beaver, Fifi Fox, Do, Ray, Mee, Thistle, and Baron Burr *Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Francis, Rita, Georgette, Fagin, and Jenny Foxworth *Frank Drebin, Jane Spencer, Ed Hocken, and Nordberg *The Purple People Eater *The grown-up Brady Bunch cast celebrating Christmas *Felix the Cat, Princess Oriana, Professor, and Poindexter *Bill S. Preston and Ted Logan *Live-action Batman, Vicky Vale, and the Joker *Wayne Szalinski, Quark, and shrunken Nick Szalinski, Amy Szalinski, Russ Thompson Jr., and Ron Thompson with Wayne's shrinking machine *Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, and Jessica Rabbit Category:Fan Artwork Category:Pop Century Category:Crossovers